there_might_be_giantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metropolis
Metropolis is the most heavily populated city of Pandros. Founded through the combination of Metravia and Poropolis, Metropolis has stood the test of time against the warring giants. Government Metropolis is lead by two separate families: the Colvig family of Metravia, and the Holloway family of Poropolis. The head families of Metravia and Poropolis had decided to rule as a pair over Metropolis, to ease the transition into a single city. Over the five years of its existence, the arrangement has proven quite successful. The two families disagree frequently, but with the help of the guild heads, are able to resolve their conflicts in a swift and fair manner. Community Metropolis, despite the situation outside of its walls, is a very peaceful and prosperous community. Although most of its citizens stay within the walls, there are quite a few who are willing to leave or deal with the outside world. Thanks to these citizens, there are massive shopping districts in Metropolis. One can buy nearly anything within the walls of Metropolis. In addition to shopping, Metropolis is the home to many guilds, all of which used to be spread throughout Pandros. The primary recreational guilds are known as the Mercenary's Den, the Gathering, the Sacred Heart, and the Prime Hunt. In addition, rumors have circulated around the prospect of the Guild Of Thieves within the walls of Metropolis. Finally, the Town Guard is comprised of mainly the ex-soldiers of Metravia's army, but allows citizens to join as well. The Mercenary's Den Those who join the Mercenary's Den are men looking to fight for their keep. They are considered peace keepers by both the people and the royalty. The law, however, simply has a blind-spot for the members of the guild, rather than allowing their behavior. The Gathering The Gathering is a convening of mystics. They work with one-another to practice their spell weaving, as well as to study the magics of old. The guild leader never moved to Metropolis, and is believed to still be living within his tower. The Sacred Heart A guild dedicated to the worship and study of religion and gods in all their facets. A surprisingly welcoming group, allowing those of all faiths and creeds into their ranks, so long as they wish to further the guild's quest for knowledge. Prime Hunt Very different from the Mercenary's Den, the Prime Hunt focuses on the act of prize hunting. The members specifically hunt animals and similar creatures, each competing to bring home the biggest and best prizes. Thieves Guild An underground guild, known through Pandros for their skill. Public members of the guild are looked down upon, and actively removed from Metropolis. Rumor has it, the main branch of the Thieves Guild was able to successfully infiltrate Pandros, but more citizens don't believe such wild rumors. Town Guard The Town Guard is always open to new members, thanks to their extremely high turnover rate. The Metravia army runs the Town Guard, and uses the guard as giant-fodder. Some hot-shot citizens like to join and try to prove their worth, which usually results in being stomped, crushed, eaten, or worse. Category:City Category:State Category:Pandros